creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lyceum514
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokemon FireRed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 05:18, January 26, 2012 I'm glad to help. I do a lot of editing on here when I'm not busying myself with something else. :3 And no need to rush. I hope you enjoy it here! Shinigami.Eyes 05:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 18:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC Answering your question. Well could try something that is not about a video game or Lost Episode. I think you sould read the cliches. Also try writing in more depth and realistic tone. Not hyper realistic. I wish you the best of luck. Sloshedtrain 00:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Interesting... Nice icon, Bro..... Can tell you have experience with Internet memes, from the chat... Glad to see an intelligent person... It's rare now a days.. USER SUBMISSIONS One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the OC category. Much like failing to put OC-marked pages on the Submissions page, adding pages that are not marked as OC causes problems. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. ClericofMadness 00:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your ban from chat The chat was probably glitching and making you joinflood. Allow me to lift ze ban. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) according your user rights, you aren't actually banned. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat I banned you from chat for a minute for join flooding. I reccomend you try a different browser. 04:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I've unbanned you from your ten-minute vacation from chat. As said before, get better browser. :/ One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 20:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's a safety torch. PUT IT ON YOUR PORCH. HiddenSpirit 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Here. I tried. I can probably do better next time. http://tinypic.com/r/6jln3k/6 Banned You have been given a 3 day chat ban and a 1 week site ban for harassment. There was absolutely no necessary reason to explode in chat like that. At all. See you in a week. Cheese Lord (talk) 06:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meh. I know I had no reason to explode like that. I just get really, really, angry when I see someone say "I'm stoned" or "I wanna smoke some weed" or any other type of drug related refrence. I don't even know how I'm posting this but, sorry about that. x.x (and no, I'm not hacking.) Lyceum514 (talk) 22:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Sorry.. Banned. :c Sorry Lynny. Got banned for a week.. Just ask Wolves about where I am. :3 I wub woo. Kenpachi312 (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Kenny RE: What you said isn't against the rules. I also don't get why you were banned. Shining should have sent a message on why you were you banned. Because of this, I'll unban you. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC)